The Shadows of Emotions
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: The Series Fait draws to a close in this thrilling conclusion. With Ulrich, Yumi, and William gone, Jeremy has lost hope, and XANA is activating his original plan.


Fait:

Shadows or Emotions

It has been a month since Ulrich died in Lyoko. Since then, the gang has done nothing with their lives.

Jeremy has given up on fighting XANA. He knew that he couldn't do anything, and everything he tried to do bit him back. He looked at the drawing of him and his friends that Odd made him for his birthday. "What happened?" he said to himself. He then put his head down on the desk and began sobbing. Jim was walking near by and heard Jeremy crying. "Is everything al right?" He asked, but Jeremy didn't respond. Jim left the room and went to find Aelita. "Aelita, can you help Jeremy out again?" He asked her. She was reading a book, doing whatever she could to forget about her problems. She got out of bed, put on her robe and walked over to Jeremy's room. "It's not your fault" She told him. He looked up. He was a mess, with tears running down his face and shirt. His hair was all over the place, and his glasses were chipped. He hadn't left his room for the past week, and everyone was worried. Aelita hugged him, and he put his head on her shoulder. "Aelita" he sobbed. "I'm sorry". He said. "You tried your best" Aelita replied. "Let me sleep" Jeremy told her. Aelita went back to her room, and Jeremy went back to sleep. Odd, as usual, was sleeping noisily. Not even the events of the world could interrupt his sleep. Meanwhile, XANA was well awake, putting his plan in motion. Since Jeremy doesn't use his computer anymore and despises Lyoko and the Factory not, h hasn't yet realized that there is a tower activated, and that it would be the final tower ever activated by XANA.

Back in the factory, a previously unused section of the supercomputer started working.

It was morning now, and Jim was walking into Mr. Delmas' office for a discussion about Jeremy. "Sir, I am very concerned about Jeremy" Jim said. "Well Jim, I know for a fact you used to work in a mental hospital. Would you like to shed some like on the situation?" "Firstly, Jeremy is not mental, and secondly, I told you I don't like to talk about it!" Jim said. "But from my point of view, he is depressed. Probably from the disappearance of his friends Dunbar, Stern, and Ishiyama. If that is true, then we must find out what did happen to them, as only he, along with Aelita and Odd, seem to know what truly happened to them" Jim finished. "Very well, let's interrogate him" Mr. Delmas concluded. He them clicked and pressed down on his intercom button. "Mrs. Hertz, please send Jeremy to the office". He then clicked a different intercom button. "Mr. Klotz, please come to the office". Mr. Delmas about to get to the bottom of this event.

Back in Lyoko, XANA started to set his plan into motion. The tower he kept activated turned back to blue, and was deactivated, but in the core of what was left of Lyoko, in the center of Carthage, the 3 mini data tubes that supported the Heart of Lyoko started glowing red, and then blue again, but the Heart of Lyoko started glowing red, or at least it's shields did. The first shield went out like a bang, and the second one exploded leaving Lyoko's heart open for attacks. Jeremy was walking to the office when his laptop started beeping insanely. "Oh no" he said. He looked to his left and right, and turned off his computer. He would check it out later. Back in Carthage, the Heart of Lyoko began to glow red, then blue, then green, white, and finally black. It then exploded, but instead of Lyoko shutting down, the black remains of the Core started to move. Specters were forming out of the exploded remains of the Heart of Lyoko, and started moving towards the area where the heart was. Instead was a black hole, a digital hole. All of a sudden, it exploded again, but this time, it filled up all of Carthage. All that was remaining now was the digital sea.

Jeremy continued to walk to the office, unaware of the shadows that were appearing everywhere and a huge blue ball appearing above him.

The end, in the eyes of XANA was coming.


End file.
